


Fatal Attraction

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Choking, F/M, Graphic Violence, Hair Pulling, Knife Play, Obsession, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, dangerous romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: Two serial killers fall in "Love".





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV 

You grew up on the streets of Kattegat and have been looking for your purpose of living for as long as you can remember. People have always been rude to you and looked down upon you for your entire life. The reason for this is being that you are not as tall or built as most women are. Maybe that harsh treatment growing up has caused you to have an extreme passion for killing people. The bloodlust that you have is insatiable and it sometimes gets you into trouble.  
When you feel people struggle against you and try to get away from your knife, it makes you soaking wet. People can call you a psychopath all they want to but you already know that it is true. After a kill you get this euphoric high and you just want to fuck someone. The high would last for a few days. During that high you would go to a club and fuck some stranger. After the high ended you would get antsy and need to kill again. 

Everyone underestimated you because you are a woman but boy are they dead wrong. You may be different but you are so much stronger than you look. You decided to watch the news and what you saw made you completely giddy. The public is going absolutely insane due to your latest kill. This gave you such a thrill that people were utterly terrified of you but you are not the only thing that horrifies them however. It turns out you are not the only serial killer in Kattegat. You found this out by accident while watching the news.  
They said that this other serial killer is just as bloodthirsty as you were. Whoever this other person is, their weapon of choice is a handgun. They believe the unknown killer is a male because of how much blunt force trauma there is to the bodies of the “innocent” victims. There is no such thing as innocent victims in your opinion but that is what the police and the public think. Well they can certainly kiss your ass for thinking that. Anyway you conclude that he beats them up first and then shoots them in the head. 

That sounds like your type of man, if the other killer is in fact a man. That thought alone peaks your interest in this like minded killer. You figured that you needed to find a way to communicate with this person and meet them face to face. Your day just keeps getting better and better. No matter what your new mission was to find out who this other person is and meet them. You were absolutely determined and nothing and no one is going to keep you from finding out. 

Ivar’s Pov 

The news of this other serial killer definitely intrigued me. How could I have missed the signs that I was not the only killer on the streets? Oh well this will be so much fun. They think the other serial killer is a woman because of the type of weapon that she uses. They say she may be too weak to hold them down so she uses a blitz attack and slices their throat with her knife. I however disagree with their theory of her being weak. It takes a lot of pressure and will power to slice someones throat. If they are a woman then I definitely want to meet her and maybe fuck her. 

That thought alone is enough to get me hard. I have not even met her and she already has this kind of control over me. Gods I am in a lot of trouble. I need to find a way to communicate with this person.

Oh I know what to do. I will leave her a gift on the body of my next victim. That will get her attention. Then maybe after that we can actually talk and meet. I cannot wait for my next kill. I think I will wait a few days for the heat of the cops to calm down then I will claim my next victim and leave my surprise for the so called woman. This is just too good to be true. It will be one hell of a show for this other person and I cannot wait to see if they are a match for my brain. May the games begin. 

Reader’s POV 

The next couple of days were a blur to you. You were patiently waiting to see if the other killer would try to communicate with you somehow. However you did not have to wait very long at all. On that Saturday you turned on the news, like you did everyday, to see if there was any word of another victim. What you saw caused an electric current to go down your spine and straight to your core. There had been another murder, or so they called it. On the body had been a knife but not just any knife, oh no it was the exact same brand of knife that you used to kill your target. 

This person was trying to communicate with you and you got the message loud and clear. It excited you to know and have proof that this person wanted to know you and meet you just as bad as you wanted to know and meet them. The next day it would be your turn and you knew just what to do to get this person's attention. You could not wait to see what they would do. You have never been this excited about anything before and now you have a chance to finally get to communicate with someone who has the same mindset as you. 

That night you set out to find the perfect person who fit what you were looking for. As you sat on a park bench you watched and waited for a man to find you and try to talk you. Finally a good looking man sat next to you. He is perfect. You led him away from where people might see what you were about to do. He thought he was going to get lucky but you knew he was only going to get pain and death. As he tried to kiss you, you punched him in the throat. Adrenaline was now coursing through your veins as you beat him into submission. He finally begged for you to stop and only then did you show him some mercy by slicing his throat.

You could not stop staring as his blood painted the ground red. Your core was pulsing with need but you knew you had to act fast in order to leave the scene. You grabbed the gift you brought with you and stuffed it into the guy's mouth. After you admired your work, for a little while longer, you decided to leave. You could not wait for the next body to show up to see what he thought of your gift. 

Ivar’s Pov 

I sat on the couch barely holding in my excitement to see if she left me anything. As the story came onto the screen, my mouth fell open in amazement. What I saw made me want to find out even more who this person is. In the guy’s mouth there was a message. It said, “You are what I have been wanting my whole life.” Those words played in my head over and over again. The police were extremely confused as to who the message was for but I knew and it was arousing in a way. 

The next time I killed I knew I was going to stun the world and maybe even charm the panties off of this woman. The anticipation is killing me and I can hardly wait until it is my time to kill. After I do this, and leave my gift, I hope we can find another way to talk and I can find this enticing woman who has been haunting my dreams as of late. It will be an interesting and intense next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivar’s POV

I am trying to think of the perfect thing to say in my message to this captivating and intriguing woman. I have a plan of where I want to meet her. The thing is I need to figure out a clever way to let her know where it is I want to meet but not let the authorities catch wind of where exactly the place is. After hours of meticulous planning, I finally figured out how to sneakily let her know where to go. I just hope she understands and knows exactly where it is. Otherwise this will be dumb as fuck but it still sends a thrill down my spine.  
The next day it is my turn to hunt. I am sitting in the very back of the pub just waiting for someone to let their guard down and try to seduce me. The reason I chose the back was because no one really pays much attention to that area. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting a pretty little redhead takes the seat next to me. I do not have to wait long before we start engaging in conversation. To be quite honest with you she is extremely boring and has no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I would never be with someone so borish and desperate. 

We talk for a little while longer before I agree to go back to her place. As we make our way back to my car, I make sure no one is watching us before I grab the chloroformed rag and put it over her mouth. Once she stops struggling and is knocked out, I put her into my car and drive to the nearest park. I park my car and drag her unconscious body to my designated spot. I tie her feet and wrists and put a gag in her mouth so she cannot scream. I now have to wait until she wakes up.  
When she finally wakes I do not waste any time before I start hitting her in the head repeatedly. Her screams start to echo in my ears and I start to get hard. I want her to feel the pain because it really gets me off by having this kind of control over someone. When she stops struggling I finally put a bullet between her eyes. I stand there for a few minutes basking in my latest kill. When the adrenaline wears off I rip off her shirt and throw it somewhere. I don't even care where it lands. 

Then I finally start carving the clues unto her stomach. These will help my mystery woman find the place that I want to met at. I take a few steps back and admire my handy work. The overwhelming lust hits me again so suddenly but I have to reel it in and get the Hell out of dodge before anyone catches me. I give one last longing stare at the pretty little thing. I turn around and start heading towards my car. I feel completely satisfied and overjoyed with how things turned out. Now I will go home and take a hot shower. I will rub one out and picture what exactly this tantalizing woman looks like. As I fall asleep I pray to my Gods that she will turn up at the designated place in a day or two.

Reader’s POV

You are practically a bouncing ball of energy, waiting for the news to come on. You know that it was his time to kill, so you are trying to wait patiently to see what he left for you. As the news of the latest kill comes on, you can hardly control yourself. They show the picture of the women’s stomach and you have to pause it to see what the symbols are. You are absolutely stunned to see such detail in the carvings.

Not only is he a brilliant mind but he also appears to be a talented artist. These new findings have you excited all over again. You stare at the carvings trying to see what he wants you to see. Then all of a sudden it’s like a light switch had been turned on. You have figured it out. He wants you to meet him in Halmstad, which is a three hour and sixteen minute train ride, at midnight on the 10th of September. 

Today is the 9th of September so in order for you to meet him there you had to pack a small bag and leave here at 7:27pm to be at the train station by 8:27pm. Then you have a three hour and sixteen minute train ride which would mean that you would arrive in Halmstad at 11:43pm. That gives you seventeen minutes to collect your bag and arrive at the abandoned building, which isn’t too far from the train station. You decided that since it was already almost 7:00pm, you needed to get a few things together.

The only things that you really needed was your phone, keys, a change of clothes, and your wallet. You weren’t dumb enough to carry a purse and have it stolen. Anyway you packed the things that you needed and now the time read 7:20pm. You made your way to your car and started driving to the station. A million thoughts were running through your head as you drove. 

What if this is a trap and he plans on killing you? You shook that thought from your head and parked your car. The train was boarding and you had a few minutes before it left for Halmstad. You could still change your mind but you wanted to take the risk. The train started on its way and as it was leaving you hoped you had made the right decision. 

Ivar’s POV 

I had already been here for a day. I wanted to make sure that if she did come, I wouldn’t chicken out. I don’t want to be that asshole, so I came early. It was one minute till midnight and she still wasn’t here yet. I knew this was a stupid fucking idea. As I started to give up hope I heard a noise from somewhere in the building. I grabbed the knife I bought for her, deciding that if it wasn’t her I’d kill whoever it was. The noise got closer so I hid further into the shadows. As I turned I saw a beautiful woman. That’s it, that has to be her. She is even more beautiful than I imagined. 

Well since she was right there,I decided why not try to have a little fun with this exquisite creature. I walked up behind her and placed my knife against her throat. She froze but never made a single sound. Now that intrigued me even more. What is this magnificent thing hiding? I realized I wanted to know all of her deepest secrets and darkest convictions.

“So, little dove what brings you to this abandoned building, at midnight, all by your lonesome”, I asked with a playful tone. 

Reader’s POV 

As you were walking through the abandoned building, he wanted to meet you at, you couldn’t help but be curious as to why he chose this specific building. Did it hold some sort of meaning to him? You wondered, lost in your thoughts. As you kept walking you didn’t notice the figure slowly creeping up behind you.  
Then all of a sudden you felt a knife held against your throat. You didn’t show any type of fear knowing that, that would only please whoever was at the other end of that knife. You now know that this was a trap from the very beginning. He must of planned this. Then you finally heard his voice. 

“So, little dove what brings you to this abandoned building, at midnight, all by your lonesome”, he asked with a hint of playfulness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy.

Reader’s POV  
“So, little dove what brings you to this abandoned building, at midnight, all by your lonesome”, he asked with a hint of playfulness.  
That’s when you realized he was just teasing you and you loved that. Well two can play this game. You decided to play along and have a little fun with him yourself.  
“Oh, I do not know. I got lost and I did not know where else to go. It was getting pretty late and I heard from the locals that the streets are not safe at night. They also said that there are some shady characters that lurk on these streets looking for their next victim”, you said trying your best not to break character. You can play the sweet and innocent girl so well that people actually believe that you are a good person. People can be so predictable and pathetic.  
“Well sweetheart somehow I do not believe your story for one second. I think that you came here for the thrill it could give you. The adrenaline is so satisfying and it just thrums through you until you cannot handle it anymore. I never thought that I could meet someone else that enjoyed it just as much as I did but apparently I was wrong”, he said as he gently removed the knife from your throat. “Tell me I am wrong. Tell me that you do not enjoy the rush of killing, the pure unadulterated joy and lust that flows through you when you feel them struggle against you trying to break free but they cannot. The way that you feel cleaning up your “mess” afterwards is like nothing you have ever felt before. Tell me I am dead wrong and I will leave here and you will never hear from me again”, he promised.  
You could not lie to him. There was some force that was pulling you into him like he was a magnet. He made you feel sane and complete. You would not lie to him because you could not lie to the one person who was exactly like you. The words were stuck in your throat for the longest time and that seemed to give this man the wrong impression. He started to leave but before he could get too far you grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of you.  
“You are not wrong at all. I love the rush and thrill of killing someone that means absolutely nothing to me. The way they struggle to get free gets me off. I love that they beg me not to kill them. Like I would actually do what they say. I am the one in charge and it feels amazing to stab them over and over again until I am completely covered in their blood. I watch as the light leaves their eyes and I feel giddy and horny all at the same time. I do not want you to leave because you are the only person who understands me and I feel like we are meant to be together.”  
Ivar’s POV  
Hearing her say those words turned me on like no other. Gods I want this women. I want to fuck her and see if she will put up a fight. I want her to fight back because that is the hottest thing to me. I could see her eyes turn black as she recounts how she feels when she kills and all I wanted to do was pin her to the ground and fuck her until she could not walk straight but first I needed us to do something together that would really get the party started.  
“I have a surprise for you but first I need to know your name. I just realized that I have not had the honor of hearing your name. My name is Ivar Lothbrok and I am a serial killer. To the police and the public I am known as the “Kattegat Colt Killer” because I use a gun. How uncreative and lazy these people are. What about you little dove?”  
“I cannot wait to see what your surprise is for me but my name is Y/N. The public calls me the “Kattegat Slasher” and I think that is really uncreative and stupid. They only call me that because I use a knife. Like really? That is what you call me out of everything else you call me a slasher? Good job dumbasses”, you say rolling your eyes to get your point across.  
“Well I think they screwed up on both of our names. What do you think about proving them wrong and working together? I think it would be fun and we could be more creative then these imbeciles ever could”, he said with a sneer.  
“I think that, that would be a kickass idea. I need to prove to them that I am not some worthless girl that will do anything for a dollar. I will make them all wish that they had never underestimated me in the first place. They will regret every single time they saw me and thought nothing of me. We will make them feel like they do not have a safe place to run to. Let us be a plague on Kattegat.”  
“You will prove that to them and so much more little dove. We will make our mark on this world one day I promise you. Let me show you my surprise. It will put you in a much better mood.”  
Reader’s POV  
He grabbed your hand and led you through the building to his surprise. You were so excited to see what he had in store for you that you were practically vibrating out of your skin. He stopped by this door and slowly opened it. When the door was fully open you peaked inside and saw a man with his arms and legs bound to a chair and he was blindfolded. He also had a gag in his mouth so that his screams would be muffled. The excitement was getting to you and Ivar could tell.  
“Would you like to go first in slowly killing him”, he asked clearly as excited as you were.  
“Yes, I would like that very much.”  
“Then go ahead sweetheart.”  
You took the knife from Ivar and made the cut right on his collarbone. The man started to scream but lucky for you, you could not hear him. As you took turns cutting this man you looked into Ivars eyes and saw that they were completely black with lust. You could not help but feel the same way. The lust was overpowering and you could not take it anymore. You grabbed Ivar by the collar of his shirt and kissed him with a passion that you had never felt before. He kissed you back and you could feel the lust coming off of the both of you in waves. It was undeniable and sexy. You both finally had to stop so that you could breath.  
“I think we should end him fast so that we can have some fun with each other. I know you feel the same as I do. What do you say? Can I just shoot him so that we can fuck?”, he asked almost sounding as desperate as I was feeling.  
I could not talk so I just nodded. He was very appreciative of that. He took the gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at the man’s head. He pulled the trigger and as his lifeless body hit the floor we were covered in his blood. It was incredibly hot and we could not handle it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader’s POV   
As soon as the man's body hit the floor, Ivar threw you back until your back hit the wall. The pain jolted through you and you loved it.   
“I think we have had enough foreplay Ivar. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard. I want everyone to know what we are doing in here. Come on Ivar fuck me”, as soon as the words left your mouth Ivar literally ripped the shirt off of you and pinned you against the wall.   
He attacked your mouth with his and you knew that it was not going to be gentle. That is exactly what you wanted. You want him to fuck you so hard that you can feel it for days. He took his shirt off one handed as he attached his mouth to your pulse point on your neck and sucked hard. You knew there would be a bruise there afterward and that made you feel ecstatic. The moan that left your mouth almost sounded inhuman.   
He was causing you to feel things that the other men that you fucked did not make you feel. This had a certain thrill to it and the high of your tag team kill was still fresh. It felt wild and unadulterated. He hurriedly took the rest of your clothes off. You had no idea where all of your clothes ended up and you did not care in that moment. All he had left on his body was his jeans and boxers. You tried to undo the button but he batted your hand away.   
“None of that Y/N. I am in charge and you will do as I say. You will not call me Ivar while I’m pleasuring you, you will call me Daddy. I get to do whatever I want to do to you but if you do not want me to you will use the safeword red. If you want to continue you say green and if you want me to slow down you say yellow. Do you understand me?”, he demanded you to answer.   
You could not say anything so you just nodded. That earned you a hard slap to your ass. You then knew what he wanted you to say.   
“Yes, Daddy I understand. Green all of the way. Also I brought an extra knife just in case you wanted to use it on me.”   
Ivar’s POV   
When those words left her mouth it set a fire throughout my entire body. I left her to go grab the knife out of her bag. I also found some rope in the there so I grabbed it because I want to tie her up. I want to hold her close and to feel our skin pressed tightly together. I shook my head and continued to walk back to her.   
“Give me your hands little dove.”   
She gave me her hands and I put them behind her back. I tied her hands together nice and tight but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. My heart was pounding because I cannot wait to pound into her willing body.   
“What a good girl you are. I want to fucking tear you apart Y/N. I want to make you mine in every possible way and I am going to right now. What is your answer sweetheart?”   
“Green Daddy.”   
“Good girl.”  
She could not even say a full sentence at this point because she is so turned on. That pleases me so fucking much. I put the knife down because I do not want to use it right now. I lay her body on the ground and climb on top of her. I slowly start to kiss down her body until I come to the area I cannot wait to taste. Her moans are completely intoxicating. I cannot wait to hear more of them and my new goal is to make her scream out in pleasure.   
I spread her legs and lower my head down to her delicious looking pussy. I start out slowly licking her folds and then I just dive right in. She tastes like a fucking drug and now I am hooked.   
Reader’s POV   
The way he is eating you out makes your back bow up uncontrollably. You cannot help the loud moans that are escaping your mouth with every lick he is giving. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to cumming so hard you might black out.   
“Daddy, uhhh Daddy. I am going to cum. Please do not stop. Let me cum. Let me be a good girl for you”, you cry out not caring about how loud you are.   
He does not slow down. In fact he is speeding up and now he is repeatedly rubbing your clit with his fingers. One last stroke of his tongue and his fingers have you screaming through your climax. Your breath is coming out in harsh pants now so you try to breath properly.   
“Such a good girl for me. You taste devine and now I think I will not be able to stop wanting to taste you. However, I am not done with you yet Y/N. In fact I am just getting started. I will cut you, pull your hair, choke you, sink my teeth into you, lick your blood off of that delicate skin of yours and fuck you senseless. What is your color?”   
You do not even have to think about it before you hastily spit out your answer, “Green Daddy. Please do not ever stop.”   
Ivar’s POV   
I laugh at her eagerness and I want to tease her some more but I am so hard that I do not think I can do that right now. I remove the rest of my clothes as calmly as I can and return to being perched over her. I grab the knife and cut a small little gash on her neck. I then start to lap up the blood that escapes the cut. It is just as intoxicating as her juices are. I continue to make small cuts on her arms, legs, stomach and either side of her neck. I suck up the blood that slowly drips down her skin.   
I am ravenous and I cannot be stopped.  
She seems to enjoy it to by the moans she keeps trying and failing to cover up. I put the knife away because now I desperately need to be inside of this amazing, sexy, incredible woman. I cannot wait anymore so I position myself above her folds and slowly enter her. She is so fucking tight that it is so hard to control myself but I do. I let her adjust for a little while and then I start to really fuck her hard and fast just like she wanted. I put one hand in her hair and pull it so that way I can bite into the pulse point on her neck. I bite so hard I draw a little bit of blood.  
That makes me start to thrust harder and faster into her. Her moans are like music to my ears and I cannot get enough. I try to push her a little harder by putting my hand around her throat and causing a little pressure there. I choke her on and off for a while and I can tell she is getting closer and closer to the edge.   
“Cum for me kitten. Cum hard around my cock. Squeeze your tight walls around me so that I can cum so deep inside of your pussy.”  
Reader’s POV   
With that command you cum so hard that your vision blacks a little bit not completely. Your moans are deafening and that really gets him off it seems because then he is cumming inside of you. As he cums he bites really hard into your shoulder. You are sure he left a bite mark there and that makes you happy because now you can see the marks he left on your body. You can reminisce on how he made you feel and be reminded that this was real. The passion was so hot that you hope it happens again.  
Like he was reading your mind he says, “Oh, we will definitely keep doing this little dove. You are mine now and I am never letting go of you. I am also yours and will never leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did please leave kudos and a comment.


End file.
